


Many Happy Returns

by fandomtrash2611



Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Presents, Developing Relationship, Dinner, Domestic, F/M, Fluff, Happy Birthday Robin Ellacott, Love Confessions, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Sex, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 17:45:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16246658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomtrash2611/pseuds/fandomtrash2611
Summary: It's Robins birthday and Strike surprises her with a wonderful present and a lovely dinner.





	Many Happy Returns

**Author's Note:**

> Today officially really is Robin's Birthday so this fic is today's work.  
> I hope you like it and Happy Birthday to our sweet Robin Ellacott. :)

It was late when Robin headed back to Denmark Street after a day of observations and cases. She tried not stumble over the concrete and rumble since Denmark Street continued to be a construction site. It was a beautiful October day and not too cold. The sun was already setting when she opened the door to number six and picked up their mail before Robin quickly headed upstairs and opened the office door. 

“I’m back!”, she said loudly and put today’s mail down.

She slipped out of her coat and hung it up while Strike got out of his office. He smiled and stepped to her before she quickly kissed him. Like usual his kiss was soft and his hands pulled her closer.

“How was your day?”, she asked while he held her. 

Robin’s hands lay on his chest and he smiled down at her. It’s been 3 months now, since they were together. It had taken them a lot of time to finally found out that the other felt the same and to make the last step together. It had been during a case. They had to hide in a dark alley while their suspect had nervously looked around. Strike had made the final move while their target had moved past them. She was pressed against the rough brick stone wall and he stood in front of her. The man passed them and he leaned down and kissed her softly. It was a cover but then it wasn’t. First Robin had been surprised but then she had kissed him back and pulled him closer. When they finally looked at each other, they both realised that this was long overdue. He had gone out with her and after a while, things had been official between them. 

“Boring”, he sighed and kissed her once more. “Some potential clients had been here, we have some new cases but nothing too complicated. How where the observations?”

“Oh, quite good, but I’d have rather stayed here with you”, she mumbled and kissed him again. 

Their kiss got more heated and she started unbuttoning his shirt. Strike laughed and captured her hands in his.

“Not now. Come on, I’ve something for you”, he said and took her hand while he led her upstairs to his flat. 

“What is it Cormoran?”, she asked laughing while she felt his excitement. 

“Just wait and see”, he said while they stepped inside his flat. “Wait here”, he ordered while he stepped to their bedroom and returned with a small and elegantly wrapped present. 

He stepped to her and smiled at her surprised look. 

“What’s that for?”, he asked and let her hand slider over the bow.

“Happy Birthday Robin”, he said and saw her stunned look.

“Oh....”

She had completely forgotten about it but was happy that he had remembered it. 

“Open it”, he said excited how she’d react.

Robin did as she was told and unwrapped the package. In it was a small box in dark blue with the sign of Tiffany’s. Excited what it was she opened the lit and found a beautiful pearl necklace in it. Wow... She looked from her present to Strike who looked at her a bit insecure now.

“Do you like it?”, he asked carefully and she nodded.

“It’s beautiful but you’re completely insane. This costs a fortune Cormoran.”

“Don’t think about it. I’m glad you like it. You can wear it tonight.”

“Tonight?”, she asked.

“Yes. I booked a table in a nice restaurant. I’m sure you’ll like it. They have some delicious food and a great range of wine.”

“Sounds fantastic”, she said and kissed him. “Thanks, Cormoran.”

“Your welcome”, he said and wrapped his arms around her while he pulled her closer and they kissed some more. 

It got more and more heated and after a while he put the necklace down on the table and shoved her under steady kissed to the bedroom. They stumbled through the door and she started to undress him. Her hands unbuttoned his shirt and shoved it down his strong shoulders while his strong hands rummaged over her legs up to the hem of her black dress. He let his hands glide further up and slowly pulled down the zipper of her dress while his kisses wandered over her cheek, down to her jar line and her neck where he made a small love bite. Robin laughed and stepped back while slipping out of her dress and shoes. Gosh he adored this woman. She was so beautiful and he loved her. Slowly he shoved her down on the bed and they made sweet and slow love. 

Afterwards he held her in his arms and kissed her softly. 

“I love you”, he said and she smiled happily. 

“I love you too”, she confessed. “I truly am happy. I haven’t felt like that in years.”

“Me too.”

He kissed her once more and then popped up on one arm to look at her. She looked beautiful and her face was glowing and slightly blushed. Her hair was messy and she giggled.

“What?”, he asked and smiled as well. 

“We’re gonna be late, won’t we?”

He looked at the watch on his bedside table. It was only 6pm. They still at time since the table was booked for 8pm.

“We still have some time”, he said and kissed her once more.

“Oh gosh... Why do you have to be so talented”, she mumbled and felt aroused again while his hands slid down to her belly. 

Strike laughed and once more he pulled her on him. She sat on him and leaned down to kiss him once more. They worked well together but usually he took the lead. It was time to change that. Strike sat up and pulled her closer while kissing her slowly. 

“You’re the most important thing for me. I’m so glad you got this job and started temping for me.”

“Me too”, she said. “I’m just glad you didn’t kill me that day.”

He laughed and shoved a strand of hair behind her ear. She let her hand slide over his stumbles and leaned closer.

“So we still have some time”, he said and let his hands slide up her tights. 

“Gosh I can’t remember the last time I had this much sex”, she said honestly and half laughing.

“Well that’s just the beginning”, he said and laughed too while she could feel his growing erection.

“Well Mr Strike you’ve quite some stamina”, she mumbled and kissed him while she moved on him.

He groaned and she could see the lust in his eyes.

“Well then show me”, she mumbled breathlessly and he rolled over again and they made love once more.

An hour later they were fully dressed and made their way to the restaurant. He wore that tuxedo but without tie and two buttons of his shirt undone. Gosh he looked sexy, Robin thought while he stepped to her, pearl necklace in hand to help her put it on. She wore a tight black dress, her hair up, light make up and the pearls suited her perfectly.

“Your very beautiful”, he said and kissed her before helping her inside her coat and they made their way downstairs where a cab was already waiting for them.

The restaurant was new and one of London's top ten and he had booked the best table in the house. Robin was stunned by his effort. She would have been quite happy to celebrate with him at their flat and heading to the pub but she also liked how he cared and what he did. Gosh she loved him and was totally happy that all this had worked out between them.

“To us”, he said while they clinked glasses.

“To us.” 

Yes, all this seemed so normal and right, and she wanted this to last as long as she could. Dinner was delicious and so was the wine. They chatted and headed back home late. This time they walked back to the flat and strolled through the streets while his arm lay around her waist and hers around him. It wasn’t very cold so they took their time and arrived late back at Denmark Street. She stepped up the stairs and hesitated for a moment to open the door so she turned and looked at him. They were nearly the same height now.

“Thank you for all this. It was a perfect evening. A wonderful Birthday.”

“Yes, it was and your very welcome.”

Robin leaned down and pressed her soft lips against his and so they stood on the doorstep of number six and kissed while he held her tight. It was perfect, he silently agreed with her. He was happy that she had enjoyed this evening and liked his present. Strike felt like the happiest man to walk the earth and all this because he held Robin in his arms and had the right to finally call her his. The woman he loved had choose him and no one could take this away from him. 

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone's interested, this is the necklace Strike got her:   
> https://www.tiffany.de/jewelry/necklaces-pendants/tiffany-signature-pearl-necklace-GRP06645/tiffany-signature-pearl-necklace-16027766?omcid=PPC_DE_DE_Shopping_Necklaces_Generic&mkwid=sSM4gc5ud|pcrid|211954957888|pkw||pmt||pdv|c|productid|16027766|&gclid=Cj0KCQjwl9zdBRDgARIsAL5Nyn0SHkaYRW5QkyjEc2xHo9DNLPqk9sYK6EEE9e7khYq7_JPrKkJWFWQaApfjEALw_wcB


End file.
